Caleidoscopio
by Wilkilen
Summary: Desde donde se mire el caleidoscopio, habrá nuevos personajes, formas, situaciones. [serie de drabbles de distintos personajes, no correlativos] [cualquier advertencia]
1. Muerte

**N/A: He decidido abrir una sección para viñetas de distintos personajes. Creadas en un recreo, clase, en el colectivo o un domingo para drabbles30min.**

**Esta pertenece a drabbles30min. **

_**Reto:** Contar la historia de la muerte de alguno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts: Nick, La Dama Gris, El Barón o El fraile.ç_

* * *

Le gustaba sentarse todas a leer. Leía hasta que se hacía de noche y entrada la noche también. Era su forma de alejarse de todos, no tenía amigos, ni uno. Quizás algún enemigo dando vueltas. Estaba solo en el mundo, completamente solo.

Había terminado Hogwarts hacía un par de años, ahora vivía en un barrio muggle bastante pobre.

Terminó el libro, lo dejó sobre su mesa y miró la hora; era temprano. Agarró su saco y salió a despejarse, algo no permitía que pudiera relajarse.

Pasó por la puerta de un bar no muy frecuentado por la gente de allí. Miró de reojo y se decidió a entrar. Tenía que despejar su miedo.

Había tres personas dentro del bar y el camarero, ninguna con buen aspecto; dos borrachos, un vago todavía sobrio; el camarero inspiraba miedo, tal vez hasta asco. Algo le llamaba la atención. Tenía la vista fija en una ventana rota, esforzado en poder ver bien la figura que en ella se veía.

Se acercó lentamente al mostrador, pidió un vaso de cerveza y siguió caminando hacia la ventana. Estaba muy agitado, con terror, casi pánico.

Llegó, puso su mano sobre la manija y tiró. La ventana cedió con algo de dificultad.

Y lo vio, era una sombra, aunque él podía verla con nitidez. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente, muy agitadamente. Sus piernas temblaban y sus rodillas flaquearon de pronto. Cayó al suelo dándose un golpe seco en la nuca contra un taburete.

Sintió un tirón y nada más. Había perdido la conciencia y algo más...


	2. Cobardía

**N/A: He decidido subir las tres de drabbles30min hoy -la otra está en "Momentos", si no, no las subo más, me conozco.**

**Reto:**_¿Cómo se pasó Peter al lado oscuro? Momento en que se decidió¿habló con alguien¿alguien le convenció¿por qué lo hizo? Es un personaje clave para los libros, y se le da demasiada poca importancia._

Me temblaban las piernas. Los nervios me consumían. Pensé en irme varias veces. Pero me quedé, tenía que demostrar algún día por qué estaba en la casa de los leones.

Mi más terrible miedo era que me vieran mis amigos, que me descubriera James. Que me acusasen de traidor. Que me sacaran del grupo. No lo podría haber soportado.

Mi idea siempre fue protegerme, nunca quise que pasara lo que pasó. Me arrepiento de haber ido ese día. Me arrepiento de haberme quedado. Me arrepiento de pensar que sería valiente quedándome, cuando solo daba muestras de cobardía.

Ese día quedó grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Me atormenta en mis sueños, tornándolos pesadillas.

Había escuchado una conversación mientras espiaba a las serpientes para una broma planeada donde decían la fecha, el lugar y la causa de la reunión.

Quise olvidarme de ello, pero no pude. Sabía que si seguía del _lado bueno_ me matarían. No tenía causas para vivir, pero quería hacerlo. Amaba mi vida, sí, la amaba demasiado como para sacrificarla. Era un adolescente con miedo, no reflexioné mucho. Actué por impulso.

Fui a la reunión, era todo tan tétrico. Me daba miedo quedarme y más miedo aún huir. Me aceptaron. Creí que me matarían, pero no. Dijeron que tal vez podría ser de utilidad.


	3. Risas

Otra viñeta hecha en treinta minutos, para drabbles30min. Dedicada a Demona0 por siempre estar :)  
**_El reto era: _**_Cada uno tiene una risa característica. Pero¿alguien alguna vez ha escuchado la de Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle¿Cómo fue? _

* * *

Cuando no estaba _de cacería_ le gustaba encerrarse en mazmorras o cuartos oscuros y tétricos, donde nadie más se animaba a entrar. Iba con su serpiente, Nagini, a pensar o planear un siguiente ataque. O simplemente, a estar solo el y _su amiga_como solía llamarla. 

A ella le fascinaba sentarse tras la puerta y escuchar el silbido de la lengua pársel. O algunos aullidos desgarradores que se escuchaban.

Aquel día escuchó algo diferente. Una charla de susurros y silbidos se vio cortada por ese extraño sonido. Una risa, parecía. Pero no la habitual carcajada fría, sino una risa diferente, estrepitosa. Una risa que cortaba el aire, un sonido rasposo, potente, seco.

No la olvidó nunca, le hubiera gustado haberla provocado ella. O sentirla más de cerca. Porque esa risa lo reflejaba perfectamente, lo hacía de alguna forma transparente, le descubría un flanco siempre oculto. Desde ese momento, siempre deseó poder revivir esa carcajada, poder atrapar esa explosión de sensaciones con las manos, con la boca, con los ojos, con los oídos, con todo sin una muralla interviniendo el paso entre él y ella.

Y ella era la afortunada, aunque esa risa la fuera a atormentar por el resto de sus días, en ese momento se sintió afortunada.


End file.
